people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Melbourne, Australia
Melbourne is the 2nd most populated city in Australia after Sydney. The area was occupied for approximately 40,000 years by hunter-gatherer tribes. The land was settled by the British in 1835 around the large, natural Port Philip Bay on the Yarra River. Today, it is regarded as the hub of Australian culture, and main site for the country's arts. It was awarded "World's Most Livable City" three years in a row from 2011 - 2013. People Born in Melbourne Abbey Lee Kershaw Bambi Northwood-Blyth Chris Hemsworth Isabel Lucas Kylie Minogue Liam Hemsworth Australia_Melbourne-Wallpaper.jpg melbourne_australia-wallpaper-.jpg Barrow House.jpg melbourne_australia_cityscape_DSC_4479.jpg Melbourne_Wallpaper.jpg melb-016.jpg Melbourne_Wallpaper-by_Deinha1974.jpg Royal Arcade.jpg Melbourne-australia-wallpaper-1.jpg Melbourne in People's Lives Abbey Lee Kershaw: I was born here in 1987, the daughter of a successful soccer player. I grew up here and lived my entire childhood and teenage years in this city. As a child, I was constantly in ill health, and frequently in hospitals. Amongst other things, I suffered from meningitis, a tumor in my knee, and several broken bones from climbing trees. I had to have a variety of surgeries, stitches, braces, casts, and spinal taps. Despite this, I remained active and tomboyish. The primary school that I went to was wonderfully multi-cultural, which I loved. In 2004, at the age of 17, I entered in a local modelling contest, the Girlfriend Model Search. I won, which prompted me to move to Sydney the next year. I still think of this city as my true hometown. Adelaide Kane: After auditioning for and getting a part in the eminent, long-running Australian soap opera Neighbours ''in 2006, my family decided to move here in 2007, so that I could act in the show and pursue a career as an actress. I was 17 years old. Elizabeth Debicki: Though I was not born here, I consider this city to be the scene of my childhood and my home. My parents moved here from Paris in 1995, when I was five years old, and I have lived here ever since. I spent my childhood devoted to dancing and ballet, and later shifted my interests to theater and acting. When I graduated high school here in 2007, at the age of 17, I was named my school's ''dux, meaning I was the highest-ranking student in the entire institution. I attended the prestigious University of Melbourne from 2007 - 2010, and earned my degree in drama. In 2009, I won an award at university for being the most outstanding second-year actress. Isabel Lucas: I was born here in 1985, the daughter of a pilot and a special needs teacher. My family moved to Switzerland in 1991, when I was six years old. I moved back here in 2003 to attend the University of Melbourne. I left within the year to transfer to a technology university in Brisbane. Julien Blanc: I traveled here in October of 2014 to give seminars on how to seduce, emotionally manipulate, and sexually dominate women. However, there was an uproar over my teachings, which many alleged supported and instructed on abuse and rape. While my assistant was holding a course on a boat in this city, the course was cancelled mid-event, and police had to intervene. Seminars that I was scheduled to coach later in the year were cancelled. Amidst the choas of backlash against me, the public demanded that my visas be revoked and that I be deported. I flew out of this city in the middle of the night, a fact that the Australian government assured the public of the next day. Liam Hemsworth: I was born here in 1990, the youngest of three brothers. My father was a social services counsellor, and my mother was an English teacher. I grew up here, and my family moved to San Remo when I was 13 years old, in 2003. Orlando Bloom: I traveled here in 2002 to film scenes of the movie Ned Kelly. Rudyard Kipling: I stayed in this city for two weeks in 1891, traveling at the time in hopes of sorting out the fact that I was engaged to my best friend's sister, but still captivated by my first love. Already a famous young author by this time, I was interviewed by several journalists and introduced to a number of politicians of Australia, and featured in the Melbourne press. I made time for sightseeing, and was inspired to write a poem about Lorne and Erskine Falls. I loved Apollo Bay so much, I personally renamed it "Paradise" in my future writings. However, though I enjoyed the city very much, my time here was not without its bad points. The press, perhaps overexcited to have a foreign celebrity in their midst, invaded my privacy, hounded me, and pried into my love life, printing rumors concerning my current love triangle - an incident that greatly upset me. A bit spiteful, I criticized Australia's government and culture to the reporters shortly afterward - saying that they had "too much government for the size of the population," for going on strike too easily, and for being ignorant about the possible threat of a Chinese invasion. Needless to say, my comments were printed with extra twists, and the public did not appreciate my views. Public kindliness toward me faltered, and my popularity in the city slid. Whitney Port: I visited this city in 2013. Category:Places Category:Australia Category:Oceania